wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Twisted Heart
Twisted Heart is for Honeysock's sad short story competition and for just a scary, normal fanfic C: The characters in this fanfiction are Pressure and her sister, Amberstone. Please don't read if you dont like gore-y and bloody things. There's no gore, but a tad bit a of blood. Twisted Heart Can a twisted life become pure? ''Unpure-Pressure'' There was screaming, Pressure could hear. She fidgeted silently in the cage, touching the bars carefully. For some reason, they weren't automatically set ablaze. Whoever had captured her, had actually put some real effort and dedication into doing it. Amberstone, her sister, wise and proud, sat silently in the prison cell next to hers, surveying the area. Her heart ached, she wanted to go home. Pressure sighed softly as the young female dragonet's screams stopped abruptly. The firescaled dragonet shivered. She was barely 2 years old... why did she deserve this? What had she ever done? Well, apart from the setting everything ablaze part. Amberstone pressed her face against the bars seperating them. "We'll be okay." She promised, her considerate face flashing on her once more. I hope. ''Her mind was racing, there was trotting in the halls, and a clank of a weapon of some sort dropped onto the tile... more like rotting, mirky tile. She saw a face, a large sneer spread across it too, and it cackled. It staggered over to Amberstone's cage and hissed. "Ah, here she is." The voice said in a hushed tone, and the smirk spread across her face made the dragon look manaical... almost clinically insane. Pressure saw Amberstone shudder. She crept backward, letting the shadows flood over her like a plague. She heard her sister whimper. "Your next, little one. Let's see what we can do." The dragon unlocked the cage, and it revealed that it was a large Sandwing, its poisonous tail barb ready to strike at any moment. Amberstone reluctantly fell into a Skywing guard's huge talons, and masked a blindfold around her sister's eyes. "No! Amberstone!" Pressure called helplessly, rattling her cage. "Stop!" She screamed. Her echoing voice rushed through like a torrent around the room. The Sandwing ignored her. "Pressure! I'll... I'll come back to you!" Amberstone screeched back, trying to shake herself out, blindly. The huge Skywing grasped her by the talons and poised her in an unnatural position, purposely not caring if it was hurting her. The Sandwing chuckled. Another Skywing came along, a fake, wide smile spread across her face. "Hello! Are you... let's see... oh yes, you're Amberstone!" The overexcited, terrifyingly crazy dragon said with a large, unreal smile. The dragon turned to Pressure with a kind face. "If your sister is scared, I'm here to comfort her." She said to her, and the insane tone of her voice made her shiver. ''Where... where is Amber going? Will she get hurt? Maybe... maybe even... more than hurt? ''Pressure thought helplessly. The female dragon was actually a nurse, as she read from the little tag on her coat. Pressure wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but she thought she saw a sharp, jagged knife in one of her small, white pockets. As Amberstone was dragged away, and the Sandwing produced a loud, purely evil laugh. And as the heavy metal doors slammed and banged to a shut, silence was flooded over again. ''Unprepared-Amberstone As Amberstone was pushed... more like thrashed into the room, she almost nearly screamed. She hated this place already. There we sharp, twisted knives in the corners, surrounded by other surprisingly normal objects. There were magnifying glasses, plastic cones, and special needle-like tools. wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Mature Content